


I Am All Yours

by Theatre_Sarah3



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Sexy Times, Strip Tease, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatre_Sarah3/pseuds/Theatre_Sarah3
Summary: Christine has a little surprise for Erik.





	I Am All Yours

**Author's Note:**

> The storyline was originally part of my larger Phantom fanfic, but in truth, I was not very proud of it, as I wrote it a long time ago and it was not very good. 
> 
> I took one of my favourite scenes from the fic and gave it a bit of a makeover and also I was inspired by this piece of fan-art 
> 
> ->https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/326511041725018914/
> 
> The fan-art was originally found on Tumblr from Phantom Phan Art. All credit goes to them :)
> 
> Rated M for the sexy times.

Erik slipped quietly into the bedroom, he had stayed up late composing and expected Christine to be asleep. If he wanted any chance of intimacy he would have to learn to manage his time better, as he concluded that not every soul could stand being conscious for days on end with no sleep.

However she was not asleep, she was wide awake, fully clothed and smirking.

“I thought you would be asleep” he commented. 

She raised an eyebrow “I have a present for you” 

“Do you indeed?” he said, shedding his shirt by the door.

“Yes I do, but you have to find it,” she said flirtatiously. 

He walked over to her and pulled her close “do I get a map then?” 

“No” she smiled sitting down on the bed.

“That's not fair” he commented. 

“Fine, I will say when you are getting hotter or colder,” she said.

“Very well” he smiled and began to wander around the room. 

Standing in the doorway to the bathroom he looked back at her.

“Cold”

He wandered to the window and glanced back at her with growing curiosity.

“Even colder” 

He walked to the door leading outside of their bedroom.

“Very very cold my dear” she chuckled.

“Give me a clue at least” he whined, pretending to be irritated. 

“Very well, it is located somewhere... on me” she confessed.

His eyebrow shot up “on you?” 

She nodded “same principle, hot or cold” 

He smiled and threw his mask from his face. He knew where this was going. 

As he walked towards her, Christine leant back on her elbows, pushing her chest forward. Erik took this as a clue.

“Perhaps down here?” he asked running his hand down her neck and eventually slipping his hand under the fabric of her dress, cupping her breast.

She spoke through a moan of pleasure “Cold” 

“Cold” he whispered lovemaking her ear “are you sure?” 

“Yes,” she replied and stared up at him before lifting up the hem of her dress.

Erik followed her clue and knelt down on the floor in front of her and slipped both shoes from her feet. He then untied the stockings and brushed his face against her velvet soft skin before he began to kiss all the way up the inside of her leg.

“Warmer” she breathed.

He groaned and then laughed as he continued his journey up her legs.

“Warmer” she repeated.

Erik then realised that she had removed her undergarments, leaving her entrance completely open to his touch.

“Is it in here” he whispered, rubbing his fingers over her now damp womanhood.

She moaned in pleasure but nevertheless shook her head.

“Try my thighs” she whispered upon seeing his expression and gently guided his hand to a small strip of velvet tucked into the bodice of her dress, hanging just above her left thigh.

He tugged at the ribbon and smiled before gazing at her with a surge of desire.

Upon the ribbon where embroidered letters spelling out ‘Je Suis tout à toi’

“It's true Erik” she whispered rising from the bed “I am all yours” 

“Then get back on the bed,” he said, desire ripping through his voice.

“Ah ah ah” she teased “not yet" 

“Not yet?” he repeated, “do I have more presents?” 

“Yes you do now sit with your back against the headboard please” she ordered, hands on her hips.

He obeyed and replied “Yes Madame"

Once she saw he was seated comfortably she slowly walked to the end of the bed and facing the wall she began to unbutton the back of her dress. 

“Christine?” 

“Quiet, just watch and enjoy” 

“But why can't I take off your clothes?” he asked 

“Because-”

“Yes,” he said

“I've heard from women that men like the gradual exposure of their lover’s body, that's what I am doing for you” she purred

“I see, so what do I do?” he asked 

“Well you could always just look at me, tell me to go faster or slower,” she said gently tugging half the material off her shoulder 

As she did this she saw him flinch, he did like this after all.

She was pulling the dress over her breasts and saw Erik lean forward slightly and she also spotted the large bulge pressing against his trousers. She then moved the fabric over her hips and let it fall to the ground. She only had her corset and shimmy to go. Erik had bought her a corset which fastened at the front with metal hooks and two pieces of ribbon tying the middle together to required tightness. She now used her fingers to slowly but gently tug at the ribbons pulling them one row at a time, completely loose. Beginning with the bottom row of clips she received her first command from Erik. 

“Quicker” 

She stared up at him, their eyes both sharing the same desire.

She began pulling more roughly at the clips until, like her dress, fell to the floor. Now her shimmy clung to her body and she turned her back on Erik and began to untie the ribbon and slowly let the soft thin material slip gently down her body.

Behind her, she heard him moan and shed his trousers. As she continued to let the material slip lower and lower down her body she glanced around and saw him pleasuring himself with the sight of her.

“Quicker my love?” she purred 

“Yes,” he panted, moving his hand at a faster pace.

The shimmy was now hanging at her lower back and with one last slip it rolled over her rear and fell to the floor. Now with both of them completely bare she turned back to face him and began to slowly crawl up the bed to meet him. She took over his role and took his large manhood into her hands and into her mouth.

“Oh God Christine!” he hissed through gritted teeth

She sped up at the first sign of liquid entering her mouth and took his full length into her throat causing him to almost scream out as she made little-gagging noises to accommodate his width and girth. Her free hand wandered to his sack and gently massaged it between her fingers, watching as he completely surrendered to her touch.

“Christine oh-oh-” he groaned and spilt his seed into his mouth. She had grown almost accustomed to the taste of his seed, so swallowing it did not prove a hard task.

She then pressed kiss after kiss moving up his chest, but once he had regained enough breath and strength she was pushed down onto the bed. 

“My turn” he whispered as he saw her expression 

She began to moan again as he kissed her breast and gently bit on her aroused nipples.

As he moved south and came in contact with her womanhood, she expected to feel his large fingers part her entrance, but instead, she felt his tongue.

“Oh my God Erik!” she cried as he began to dance his tongue over her velvet bud and ever dampening entrance.

“Oh Christine, you're so wet” he moaned as he came up for air

“Don't stop Erik” she begged “don't stop” 

"As you command” he smiled and returned to mapping out every inch of her womanhood with his tongue 

With a few more strokes of his heavenly tongue, she was sent over the edge and she pulled against the bedclothes as she shook with bliss.

“Erik” she breathed “I love you” 

Once she gained enough strength she pulled his face against hers and placed kiss after kiss on his lips. He responded and pulled her into a closer embrace, running his hands through her silky soft hair and keeping one hand, wrapped around the side of her face.

“Take me” she whispered against his neck.

Erik didn't need to confirmation twice.

Pushing her back down onto the bed he hovered just above her and ran his hand down to her womanhood. Brushing the entrance with his fingers, she moaned under him.

“What do you want my angel?” he purred against her ear.

He felt her shiver with anticipation as he gently rubbed her bud.

“You” she breathed 

“Where do you want me?” he asked 

“There!” she gasped as he pushed two fingers inside her.

“You want me,” he asked

“Je suis tout à toi” she purred 

He groaned as the words left her lips and could not wait any longer. 

Positioning himself to align with her dampness he began to kiss her neck and with one deep thrust, he growled one word.

“Mine”

As he kept a steady rhythm their mouths collided and both moaned as pure pleasure filled their body and soul.

“Erik, don't stop!” she moaned. 

Erik kissed her neck and that's when she melted.

Her cries bounced off the walls as her Angel sent her to the heavens.

As he was nearing his climax, he suddenly thought about the effects of their lovemaking. 

“Christine” he groaned, trying to contain himself.

She read his face without even the question leaving his lips. “Yes Erik, do it” 

With her confirmation within a few deep thrusts, he too flew to the heavens as he released his seed.

Once their desire had faded, Erik removed himself from her and lay panting on the bed.

"Christine" he panted.

"Yes, my love" she replied.

"You looked lovely in that dress"


End file.
